Timmyladdin (Timothy Batarseh style)
Timothy Batarseh's movie spoof and human style of Aladdin. Cast *Aladdin - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Jasmine - Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) *The Genie - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Jafar - Mr. Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) *Iago - Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) *Abu - Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *Sultan - David Kawena (Lilo and Stitch) *Rajah - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *The Peddler - Kristoff (Frozen) *Gazeem the Thief - Lefou (Beauty and the Beast) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Prince Achmed - Jorgen von Strangle (The Fairly OddParents) *Razoul - Anti-Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Old Jafar - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Carpet - Pegasus (Hercules) *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Razoul's Guards - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Woman at the Window - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Faline (Bambi), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) and Tammy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *Necklace Man and Woman - Robin Hood and Duchess (The Aristocats) *Fat Ugly Lady - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *The Two Hungry Children - Blinky Bill and Nutsy (Blinky Bill) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Winnie the Pooh and Slinky Dog (Winnie the Pooh and Toy Story) *Omar the Melon Seller - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Pot Seller - Maurice (Madagascar) *Nut Seller - King Julian (Madagascar) *Necklace Seller - Skipper (Madagascar) *Fish Seller - Pete (How to Be a Detective) *Fire Eater - Be're Rabbit (Song of the South) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Rabbit Genie - Thumper (Bambi) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *Sheep Genie - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Camel Abu - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie) *Horse Abu - Phillppe (Beauty and the Beast) *Duck Abu - Larry (Home on the Range) *Ostrich Abu - Madam Upanova (Fantasia) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Finn Mcmissile (Cars 2) *Old Man Genie - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Little Boy Genie - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Fat Man Genie - Little John (Robin Hood) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *TV Parade Host Harry - Winston (Oliver & Company) *53 Purple Peacocks - Snooty Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) *TV Parade Host June - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Mighty Joe Young (Mighty Joe Young (1998)) *Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Goat Genie - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Harem Genie - Princess Sylvia (Muzzy in Gondoland) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Chimpanzees (Peter Pan) *60 Elephants, Llamas - Elephants (Dumbo) & Llama (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Bears and Lions, Brass Bands - Baloo (The Jungle Book) & Alex (Madagascar) & Monkey Trumpeting (Robin Hood) *40 Fakirs, Cooks and Bakers as themselves *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Birds (Rio) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Field Mouse (Fairies Tale Theatre) *Super-Spy Genie - Panchito (The Three Caballeros) *Teacher Genie - Anger (Inside Out) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Cri Kee (Mulan) *Submarine Genie - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *One of Flamingos - Yo-Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - Scar (The Lion King) *Rajah as Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Abu as Toy - Toy Poof *Snake Jafar - Bowser (Mario) *Cheerlander Genies - Hula Dancers (Lilo and Stitch) *Genie Jafar - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) Gallery Timmy turner by paulomaluza-d61zwm8.jpg|Timmy Turner as Aladdin Lilo in Lilo & Stitch TV Series.jpg|Lilo Pelekai as Jasmine Cosmo fairly oddparents.png|Cosmo as The Genie The Fairly OddParents Mr. Crocker.jpg|Mr. Crocker as Jafar Sparky back his butt.png|Sparky as Iago Poof.jpg|Poof as Abu David LAS.jpg|David Kawena as Sultan Lion-king-Simba-and-Nala-image-lion-king-simba-and-nala-36624544-227-294.jpg|Adult Simba as Rajah Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as The Peddler LeFou.jpg|Lefou as Gazeem the Thief Cave-of-wonders-aladdin-58.8.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as itself TheGlandPlan159.jpg|Jorgen von Strangle as Prince Achmed Category:Human Style Category:Timothy Batarseh Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs